Revenge is Sweet
by Kumori the Kitsune
Summary: AU- Sasuke goes out for friendly revenge against Naruto, but things soon take a turn for the worst. Naruto has a troubled past that doesn't want to stay history. Itachi gets involved at the mention of an old friend gone down the wrong road. But what happens when he gets caught? Will Naruto be same after all this is over? WARNING: Torture of a sexual-ish nature. Boy x boy (x boy)
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is Sweet

A/N  
><strong>Disclaimer: Are Naruto and Sasuke a couple? No. Are Iruka and Kakashi together? What about Obito still alive? NO! SO THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT IT'S MINE!<strong>

**Please review. XD Oh, and tell me, what does A/N mean? Also the drawings are basically sexy jutsu on paper, ok?**

**M for later chapters...**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki<p>

Age: 15

Blood Type: A

Favorite Type of Girl: *cough cough* Hello? Sexy Jutsu? Obviously that type.*cough cough*

Stupid, Smart, Middle: Stupid

Single or Taken: Single

Crush: Sakura

Friends: Kiba, Gaara, Shino (kind of), Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai(?), Neji, Kankuro, Iruka, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi

Other: Naruto has a tattoo on his stomach as well as whisper marks on his cheeks from a reason you'll find out later

So on with the story. Naruto Uzumaki sat in the back of the classroom staring up at his teacher who was trying to explain something that had to do something with chemistry. Naruto didn't know and he really didn't care. He hated school and really wanted to drop out, but his friends wouldn't let him. They also wouldn't let him fail. He refused to thank them, but he was actually thankful. He really would have hated to go to _summer_ school. I mean like the regular nine months wasn't enough. He might have resorted to suicide. Well he thought he would have, but we all know he never would have. And so did he.

"Naruto! Naruto! Mr. U-zu-ma-ki!" His teacher called angrily making everyone laugh.

Naruto looked, and I mean actually looked at his teacher. Before when I said staring, he was, but was one of those I'm-looking-at-you-but-not-understanding-a-word-that's-coming-out-of-your-mouth stares. "Wha' d'ya' want, Ebisu-sensei?" he asked not caring how rude he sounded.

Ebisu scoffed quietly before saying, "Page 250, paragraph 3. READ IT!"

Naruto just did all he was told while he really wanted to run out the door, flicking him off. Ebisu seemed to know this as he was standing in front of the only exist. Sasuke-teme was smirking at him over his shoulder mouthing the word "dobe". Naruto scowled slightly, but thought it best to continue reading the foreign language of "chemistry".

When he was done there was five more minutes of class. Naruto groaned and sat back in his seat. It was time for the End of Class Question. _Great. _Of course Sasuke raised his hand first and answered it first. God, he hated Sasuke.

The bell rang and it was finally time to get out of this hell-hole. Now on to the next: History. "Hey, Kiba what up!" he called as he ran after his friend, this unfortunately caused him to run past the all-too-cocky Uchiha who we all know oh too well.

"Dobe, try to pay attention some time. Don't want another mishap like that, now do we?" he sneered.

"Oh, teme, when will you ever learn?" Naruto retorted as he swung around and nailed the Uchiha in the side of his head and ran off. This provided little help with his escape as they were going to the same place.

The Uchiha just shook his head and walked languidly after Naruto. ( Now I know what you are all thinking. OH MY GOD! HOW THE HELL DID HE ACTUALLY MANAGE TO HIT SASUKE? And yes that did have to be in all caps. If you're smart you'll understand and be able to read between the lines.)

* * *

><p>Somehow Naruto had managed to slip out of History (class had actually ended) under Sasuke's radar, or so he thought. No Sasuke just had something planned for later, much later. And yes revenge will be so sweet. Naruto had headed, somewhat stealthily, to the cafeteria. He ended up with every public school's normal everyday lunch: An array of colored mush. Okay so maybe it wasn't <em>all <em>mush, but if you didn't count the drink, bag of chips, and a tiny container of ice cream, it was.

"Naruto, come on! We're eating outside to today!" called an enthusiastic Inuzuka.

Naruto nodded his head and scurried outside. "Did you actually bring food to make up the mush, Choji?"

Choji looked at him and nodded eagerly. "Of course! Is there I day I don't?"

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Why did I even ask?"

Shikamaru was sprawled out on the grass watching the clouds roll by as he replied simply, "Because you don't think before you talk, baka."

Naruto glared at before asking, "Why are you my friend again?"

"Like I know."

Naruto laughed before getting kicked to the ground. "Naruto-kun, why don't we have a match right now? I just finished my lunch Gai-sensei recommended for me and I'm ready to go! Let's sweat our youth's sweat together!"

"L-lee! I'm going to eat first, so get the hell off me!"

"Sorry ,Naruto-kun. I was just really excited. Gai-sensei's been really helpful lately. I just wanted to try some of the things he's taught me outside of class." Lee sat down with a sigh.

"Sorry we're late, everybody," said an obtrusive red-head, "Jiraiya-sensei let us out late." Behind him was Shino, Sai, Neji, and Kankuro.

Naruto smiled, "Forgiven if I get cookies."

* * *

><p>Halfway through lunch Iruka came to join them. "Too bad Seniors have a different lunch time than Freshman, I barely ever get to see you guys!"<p>

Naruto turned around and hugged his first friend, "Iruka!"

The rest of the laughed as, once again, Naruto was kicked to the ground. "Naruto! Let me show you my greatest one yet!" Yes, Konohamaru had snuck out of Middle School just to see Naruto, and show him his latest drawing. Unfortunately he had forced Moegi and Udon to come with him. As Konohamaru kept Naruto pinned, he dug his sketchbook out of his pack and beamed at his most recent pride and joy.

When Naruto saw it, however, he simply stated, "I made that one last month. Come up with something else. And also get the hell off me!"

Konohamaru smiled sheepishly. "You always beat me. Show me your newest one!"

Naruto complied and showed him one that caused the rest of his friends to have a nose bleed.

"Naruto put that away!" Screamed a guilty Iruka. "Where did I go wrong?"

Naruto beamed at him, "Oh, Otōsan, it's not your fault that you have all those perverted "friends"."

Iruka blushed heavily, stood up, and walked away, leaving everyone to their laughter.

* * *

><p>Lunch had ended and Naruto was right about to enter English when an Uchiha stopped him and punched in his face. Part one of the ultimate revenge: done.<p>

* * *

><p>AN~

**Night: *Evil Laughter***

**Owl: Has Dreamer finally started getting to you? I always wondered when that would happen...**

**Day: OMFG What are we going to do. Owl, PROMISE me you won't turn into a pervert, too!**

**Night: Hey, I'm not a pervert.**

**Owl: Says the person who's writing an M Fan fiction**

**Night:...**

**Day: Owl! You didn't answer my question.**

**Owl: ...**

**Day & Night: O.o**

**Owl: Kidding**

**Night: Where did Dreamer go, anyway?**

**Owl & Day: Uhhhhh...**

**All: *Turns attention to coca cola supply.* It's all gone?**

**Dreamer: *Drawing on walls. Singing rock songs. Talking to a self I didn't know I had.***

**All: O.o Dreamer, GO BUY MORE COKE NOW!**

**Dreamer: *Runs out door singing.***

**Naruto: I'm going to have to kill you.**

**Sasuke: *Comes in with a baseball bat.***

**Night: RUN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, well. Didn't feel like going through it so tell me if I made any mistakes. Yes they are, and will have many issues because I love to torture them. Poor Sasu, in everything I've written with him in it he's been interupted. lalala**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Did we not establish already?**

**No, all chapter will not come out this fast. You are lucky I got really bored, and was homeworkless. **

**Warning: If you just want smut, you will have to wait until after Christmas.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: The Raven Has Issues<strong>_

Sasuke cringed. What, what was he doing? He stared at the crying, pink face below him. It was Naruto. How the hell did things end up like this? Especially the part about them _both_ being naked in Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke?" moaned a questioning voice. The crying ocean eyes staring up at him pleaded for him to go on. Sasuke was moan away from losing all control.

"N-naruto? Are you sure about this?"

With a tiny nod of his head he signified he was, and that was all Sasuke need to-wake up? When Sasuke finally dared open his eyes he realized something. _So that's how it happened._ he thought sullenly. All he saw now was his elder brother glaring at him. "What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked, angered that he been woken up from his, his what? It finally seemed to hit Sasuke. _I was having a wet dream about a guy? And this guy just happened to be my rival, Uzumaki Naruto? So, am I gay?_ Sasuke shivered at the thought. He supposed he'd always known, somewhere deep in his subconscious. How else would that dobe ever have been able to hit him if he hadn't wanted him to? The wave crushed Sasuke before he realized his brother was speaking.

"-time to go. Get ready now before I kick your sorry ass."

Sasuke looked at his alarm clock and his eyes widened in surprise. 7:53. It's a 30 minute drive to school and school starts at 8:30. "Damn it! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Itachi smirked slightly and pointed to his erection. "I figured you were having a pretty good dream, so I decided not to wake you. So... are you going to tell your older brother who she is?"

Sasuke blushed heavily. _She? If only it were that..._ "Like I'd tell you," he said walking out the door angrily.

Much to his dismay instead of dropping it, Itachi followed him like a puppy. "Awwwwww, but we used to tell each other _everything_! What happened?"

Sasuke glared at him while removing his shirt. "I'm 15, get over yourself!"

Itachi pouted before turning away as Sasuke put on his school uniform. Seeing his depressed face Sasuke caved, "I'm make a deal with you. I'll tell you if it works out. If it doesn't, it stays my secret until we can laugh about it. Deal?"

Itachi looked excitedly at his younger brother. "I except the terms of your deal, Otouto!" He screamed as he gripped his brother like vice grips.

"Itachi, let go. I have four minutes. I still need to brush my teeth!"

Itachi reluctantly let his brother go and Sasuke scurried off to brush his teeth and fix his hair that usually took 20 minutes in two. When he came out of the bathroom his raven bangs were like usual, but instead of how his hair typically stuck out in the back in was just brushed out due to him not having enough time. This would, unfortunately, raise his number of fan girls as he was more inexplicably handsome with his hair not spiked out in the back.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke did arrive at school he was greeted by a very pissed Naruto Uzumaki. Being an Uchiha he was very good at hiding his emotions. This came in handy now as he really wanted to kiss Naruto. "What do you want, dobe?" he scoffed.<p>

"You know very well. So shut the hell up."

"I don't think I do know, so please, do tell."

"You are a bastard, you know that? I expect an apology for yesterday, teme."

"I would, but you punched me first. I figure I have as much right as you do to hit people."

Naruto glared at him, "You pissed me off first."

"And you made a fool of yourself, I presumed you were fair game to make fun of."

"You mother-"

"Ok class take you're seats and let class begin!" The teacher called at that time, indisputably on purpose so he wouldn't have said 'it'.

"Yes, Genma-Sensei," the class replied compliantly.

"So let's begin!"

Sasuke and Naruto shared one final glare before returning their attention to class, that was if Naruto's had ever even been on it.

* * *

><p>Naruto stretched his arms and began leisurely walking to class with...the raven? You see they hadn't finished their spat in the previous class, so now they were waiting to see who would make the first move. Who would throw the first punch, so on and so forth. Their glares never wavered and soon they had made it to gym without any verbal disagreement. Upon their entrance to the locker rooms Naruto immediately ran to his locker and threw off his shirt, and then preceded to be mauled by Kiba. All Sasuke saw was the lean tan muscles rippling slightly, and the luminous azure eyes bouncing as Kiba tickled him. The cheerful laugh split through Sasuke's walls as a slight smile found it's way to his lips. <em>Damn, this is hard.<em>

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, " Stare much?"

Sasuke spun around to see the lavender eyes of Suigetsu staring him down. "I'm going to change," he mumbled, and left a snickering Suigetsu in his wake. _Laugh it up, now. I will get you later._

After everyone had changed Sasuke had decided his next step of revenge. He just had to find the right moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What Naruto Thought of Those Proceedings. Basically Naruto's POV<strong>_

Naruto glared at the raven. His hair was flattened in the back, unlike usual. He looked..._sexy._ _Wait what? Guys aren't...sexy. _He shook his head just where it was unnoticeable.

"What do you what, dobe?" he scoffed.

" You know very well. So shut the hell up."

"I don't think I do know, so please, do tell."

"You are a bastard, you know that? I expect an apology for yesterday, teme."

"I would, but you punched me first. I figure I have as much right as you do to hit people."

Naruto glared at him, "You pissed me off first."

"And you made a fool of yourself, I presumed you were fair game to make fun of."

"You mother-" Naruto started

"Ok class take you're seats and let class begin!" The teacher called at that time, indisputably on purpose so he wouldn't have said 'it'.

"Yes, Genma-Sensei," the class replied compliantly.

"So let's begin!"

Sasuke and Naruto shared one final glare before returning their attention to class, that was if Naruto's had ever even been on it. He felt a bit disappointed. _I bet Sasuke really does hate me..._

* * *

><p>Naruto stretched his arms and walked beside Sasuke to gym, because they had yet to settle their dispute. Naruto's untidy bright blonde hair covered his eyes even though they were glaring at each other Naruto's glower was...deeper in a way. It was more like a stare which would usually freak people out or embarrass the crap out of you if you got caught disguised as a glare. Besides the part about it being disguised as a glare, he usually looked at Sakura Haruno. He quietly wondered if Sasuke's was the same thing. No words were said before they reached the gym where Naruto threw off his shirt and was attacked by Kiba. He tickled Naruto until after Naruto was already near death. For almost the entire time he noticed a raven ogling him and a small smile appeared on that raven's face before he got the crap scared out of him by his friend Suigetsu. At this Naruto found one more giggled before he fell to the ground. <em>Maybe Sasuke does like me?<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the ground beneath him, as tears streamed down his face. His beautiful brownies were all gone. He'd made them for Sakura and now that Uchiha-teme had tripped him right it front of her, getting the brownies all over himself. His insistent eyes looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears. "H-how could you? I, I," Naruto couldn't stand it. He got up and ran out of the cafeteria. <em>He really does hate me! In return his life will be a living hell. <em>Naruto grimaced evilly, but felt a bit sad. He didn't want to make his life a living hell, but if Sasuke was making his life one, then what choice did he have?

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared after the outraged Uzumaki. What had he done? Had he actually gone too far? He would have to do something. <em>Damn it.<em> _What can I do?_ Sasuke knew he'd made a mistake, but now Naruto had no chance with Sakura. Was that really good enough logic though? It's not like he had a chance in the first place. She was head over heels for the Uchiha. He wouldn't have gone out with the Uchiha even if he hadn't done it. He was too infatuated with _her._ Whatever was done was done, and there was no way he could take it back now. Part 2 of the Ultimate Revenge: complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Night: Well that probably failed! <strong>

**Owl: Woah, talk about angst. **

**Day: *Stares.***

**Dreamer: How the hell is this M?**

**Night: How the hell did you manage to go out for 5 hours without buying my coke?**

**Dreamer:...**

**Naruto: *Looks at Chapter 2. What. the. hell?**

**Sasuke: *Glares* Really? I hate you.**

**Night: XD I know.**

***Please Review***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: More Than One**_

**Dismclaimer: No. No I do not own it, but I do own Night, Owl, Day, Dreamer, and Monster. (My own little monster. x3) **

**Sad story. I had most of the Chapter done, but then I left the computer to go get coke and someone exited out of it before I saved it so sorry if it's crappy. : My chapter was so longer than this too... *sobbs* **

**You _HAVE_ to REVEIW or I won't be able to make a special thing for you. You HAVE to tell me which couple you want most. Kakashi x Obito, Kakashi x Iruka, or a depressing love triangle I will have to work out. You miss out on good smexxiness. O.o I give you cookies. PLEASEEEEEE REVEIW. Also i don't know if you like it if you don't review. How would you feel if I never updated it EVER again?**

* * *

><p>Sasuke had stalked the outraged Naruto to the bathroom. He peaked in to see him slumped on the floor, his knees held tightly against his chest. His cerulean eyes were glazed with a mixture of hatred and sorrow. Tears leaked one by down his tan face, as golden hair shadowed his eyes. "Naruto, I-"<p>

"You what, Sasuke?" He said looking up at him. "You know what, never mind. I don't even want to know. Anything that comes from your mouth is crap anyway. Crap. If you're so intent on making my life a living hell, I'll make yours one. So stay the hell away from me. Just stay the hell away or you'll regret it."

"Naruto I never-"

"Didn't you hear me, Sasuke?" Naruto sneered as he shoved Sasuke away and started towards the bathroom door. "Stay the hell away from me." He ran off, not knowing, not caring where he was going. _'Fuck Sasuke. Fuck the world.' _was his only thought at the time.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sank to the ground, his eyes quivering as he looked at his shaking hands laying in his lap. He was losing himself. He was going in insane ,and it was all Naruto's fault. He brought his hands up to his face and let his hand-covered face become submerged in his raven bangs. <em>What am I going to do?<em>

* * *

><p>Unseen eyes peered out of a bathroom stall. Sasuke Uchiha was after<em> his <em>Naruto. This was something he would absolutely not stand for. Who should he go after first? Naruto or Sasuke? He ruffled his hair and stared menacingly around the corner once more. He was going to have so much fun with this.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them both there was someone hiding in the air vent, watching everything and coming up with a plan to make everything fall into place. Don't worry though, this plan involves many struggles, and so much sweet revenge.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sasuke finally emerged from the bathroom, he only had a few minutes left to eat, so he crept back to his table to eat with his curious friends. He just ignored them and ate his tasteless lunch before standing up, abruptly, and leaving his dumbfounded friends in silence.<p>

When he was at his locker he noticed a note written on black paper. Black notebook paper. Seriously, who does that? '_Well,'_ he sighed,'_ At least they had enough sense to write with a white pencil.' _ On the front it read: **Sasuke-kun**.

The first image that passed through his mind was Sakura, but he pushed aside his fear and opened the note.

I have noticed your struggles. The one thing I didn't expect was for you to be gay. X3 I find it quite entertaining. Although it makes since that you like Naruto. Don't worry about him. He's really dense, but with our combined powers we can make it work, I hope. ^^;; If it doesn't you've always got me…even though I'm a girl. Hehe just kidding. XP By the way, we've never met. Come meet me today after school. I'll be at Ichiraku's ramen. If you don't like it then fine. I'll eat while you just here me out.

You'll thank me later,

X

Sasuke shoved the note in his pocket and shook his head. Maybe he'd go, maybe he wouldn't. He'd decide when school was out. This "girl" was obviously a stalker to the extreme. Why would he want to meet "her"? For all he knew, she could put a bag over his head, drag him into an alley, and rape him!

He frowned and walked, sullenly, to class. There was no way in hell he was going to enjoy this. Luckily he'd gotten to class before Naruto so he slunk to his seat and didn't look up from his desk until Naruto had sat down behind him.

He focused as much as possible on the rest of his classes and still managed to have it go unnoticed that his thoughts were elsewhere.

* * *

><p>School was finally over and Naruto had his signature grin plastered on his face as he raced out of the classroom.<p>

"Hey, Naruto, wait up!" called Iruka as they both existed the building, Naruto slightly ahead.

His head whipped around at the sound of his name. "What's up, Iruka?"

"I don't have any homework, somehow, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to Ichiraku's."

Naruto's briliant blue eyes lit up at the prospect. "You swear? Then let's go!" he said grabbing Iruka and dragging him away.

"N-naruto! Wait a second! Wahhhhh!" Every word he said never seemed to make it through to the entranced Uzumaki, as he drug Iruka off to his own personal heaven.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had grudgingly decided to meet this person, but not without the girliest weapon in history: pepper spray. It was always in the movies, so what the heck? Except usually they always fall in love with the person they pepper sprayed.<p>

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked half-heartedly to Ichiraku's. He would occaisionally grumble an inaudible cuss word because of the wind. It was "too cold" or "too hot" or "too mess-with-my-hairy". **(A/N~Yeah, don't question the last one. Sasuke just hates the wind, mkay?)**

When he finally arrived at his destination before Naruto a waiter with white hair came up to him. "Are you the famous Sasuke-kun my daughter has been talking about? She's always looking for problems to solve and she found one."

His smile was enough to make Sasuke vomit. Somehow he managed a "hn" and that seemed enough of agreement for the man.

"Right this way then. I may not be the owner, but we are really good friends, so he lets my daughter come and work here, or in this case help people. He might not be a psychologist, but he understands my daughter's love for it even if it only in her spare time. We also call her the "love docter" as a joke. She sees two people and makes a tiny mistake that get them together. They are always amazingly strong couples too. See's just like her mother. Did I ever tell you see even makes people gay? Now that's a sight! This one time..."

After that, Sasuke zoned out as he was lead to the back as well as through the escapades of this man's daughter. '_The nerve of him to say I was a problem. What does that mean anyway? Me? A problem? I may have one, but that doesn't make me one.' _He eyed the man suspiciously out the corner of his eye. Maybe he was in on his daughter's rape scheme. He highly doubted that fact, but these days you never know.

* * *

><p>Naruto and a breathless Iruka arrived at Ichiraku's right after Sasuke disappeared into the back. Naruto saw the raven hair, but disreguarded it as irrelevent. '<em>Why would that teme even be here in the first place?' <em>he thought. Clearing his head of Sasuke he walked over to a booth where Iruka and him took their seats.

* * *

><p><strong>...So you have to tell me who the mysterious person is on my making her up.<strong>

**Night: Please reveiw. Hate mail please send to yourself for hating me. Also thank Owl for this chapter. Dreamer just wanted bathroom sex.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N~ I finally figured out what POV and A/N mean; I feel very stupid.**

**Warning: Random OC**

**A special thank you to Aiko Tachibana for being the first and only person to review. **

**I didn't know I was so hated. :/**

**Disclaimer: I would've died from happiness sooo nope, not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Iruka, can I stay over tonight? I don't wanna walk all the way home." Naruto looked at his friend and pleaded with his bright ocean eyes.

Iruka's gaze only passed over Naruto for second before returning to his ramen. "You just don't want to clean up like I told you to."

"Nah-ah."

"Yeah-ah." (**A/N-Are those even words? Do they make sense?)**

"My apartment is clean enough, thank you very much."

"It wouldn't even be clean to a blind person because they'd fall over everything that you don't have strewn on the counter tops."

"You just don't understand me."

Iruka choked out a strange sound that _almost_ sounded like a laugh. "If I don't understand you, nobody does."

"There's Kiba."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. I've known you longer than every single one of your friends and you know it."

Naruto grumbled something inaudible in reply before, "Can I stay over?"

Iruka sent him a glare before saying, "Do what you want. Have any homework?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not really. Just a report due next week. I have to read a book."

"What book?"

"It's free pick, but it has to be a "classic". That means old words that exist any more, and a rise of lack of comprehension. Basically, I'm screwed."

Iruka chewed on his food for a moment before he had an idea. "I know just the book for you. I did my report on it when I was a freshmen. Oh, and your healh teacher called."

"Eh? Why did he call you?"

"Hm... I gave the school my number for when your in trouble. They know you don't have parents or siblings, so I don't them I was the closest thing you had to family. Tsunade was very understanding in the fact, so I ended up being your guardian, or something like that. Anyway, he called to say you've not been doing your work, you've been sleeping in class or skipping it in general. Naruto, you're failing. We've set up a meeting for after school tomorrow. Now tell me, is it true that Anko-sensei is no longer teaching health?"

"Oh, " Naruto said, momentarily pausing as he thought, "Anko-sensei is now teaching one of the extra classes. Kakashi-sensei teaches health."

"Hmmm... I've heard about him. Is he really tough?"

"Yeah, that's why I've been skipping."

"So you admit it!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Nevermind."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV <strong>

Sasuke turned his attention to the girl sitting in the black chair. She motioned for him to take a seat. He reluctantly sat in the chair directly across from her, but this gave him a chance to examine her more clearly. You could say she was a pretty girl. She was of average height-maybe five foot three or four. Most of the top layer of her onyx hair was drawn into short, high pig-tails, while small, left-out pieces cascaded over the ribbon tied in front of her pig-tails. The under layer was left straightened besides the small strand in front of her ears, which was curled. Her eyes were a dazzling blue just like Naruto's, but due to the dark eye make-up they seemed duller, and less happy. She wore her black jacket open to wear you could see her tight, blue shirt that went perfect with her eyes. Her black skinny jeans were accompanied by a studded belt hanging limply at her hips. Black knee-high converse only helped in showing how skinny her legs really were.

"Are you done yet?" She asked out of nowhere, suprising Sasuke.

"Who are you?" he responded bluntly.

"Miyuki," she replied just as bluntly. Her calculating eyes searched him for something, a sign of sorts.

"Hn. So why am I here, Miyuki?"

"You came here, not me, so how should I know?"

She was really pushing Sasuke's buttons. "Well, you did invite me here."

"Hm, and why was that?" She asked while her darkening eyes searched his obsidian orbs.

"How the hell should I know?" He cried out, his voice rising.

"Wasn't it in the note?" she asked casually. Miyuki got up and left the room, leaving Sasuke to wonder about what had just happened. If he strained his ears hard enough he could hear her talking to her father.

Within a few minutes she returned with two cups and saucers, a teapot, and a large cup of sugar cubes before lightly plscing them the table. "Well?" she asked expectantly as she poured the steaming tea into their cups only to later move one to Sasuke's side of the small coffee table between them.

"I realize that this is about my "relationship" with Naruto b-"

While places around three or four sugar cubes into her cup she had cut him off with, "Then there is your answer, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke bit his lip to prevent a growl from making its way from the back of his throat. "That is not the full answer," he ground out threateningly.

"Oh, but it is. I have devised a plan on how to get you two together if you will work with me. The plan isn't obvious either. It just looks like you're getting revenge on him. There will just be accident along the way. Maybe I'll trip you and you'll kiss Naruto..." her what-seemed-like-rambling-to-Sasuke continued on for awhile before she finally stopped.

Sasuke took a sip of his tea before looking back up at her. "Think it'll work?"

"It would take a miracle," she mumbled before looking at him, "I thought of it, of course it will work." She leaned in real close and said, "So here's what we do first..."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

**The next day after school...**

"But I don't wanna!" Naruto cried as he was dragged through the halls of school.

Iruka sighed. "But you have to or you'll fail."

Naruto mumbled something inaudible, but it obviously wasn't good. _'Why do we have to go. It's not like anyone cares that I fail one class. It's not my fault Kakashi-sensei needs to take that stick out of his ass.'_

"You know, Naruto, maybe he wouldn't be that mean if you actually did your work, or showed up in class. It's the small things like that, that make a big difference," Iruka said sarcastically.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Mind reader!" he exclaimed.

"I don't have to be one to know what you're thinking, Naruto," he replied, "it's written all over your face."

They walked in silence until they reached the health room. Iruka shoved Naruto in first, so there could be no way for him to escape.

There in his chair, with his feet propped on his desk, a mask covering the lower half of his face, hair covering his left eye, and a less-than-appropriate-for-school book in his hand, sat none other than Hatake Kakashi. He looked up as soon as they stepped in the room. "Iruka-kun, Naruto-kun please take a seat." He patiently waited for them to take a seat before continuing. "Iruka-kun-,"

Iruka coughed, slightly. "Iruka is just fine, thank you."

"Iruka, as Naruto's , erm, guardian?"

"Sure. I'm not really positive what I am either."

"Okay, then, moving on. As his guardian you are now aware that he has been skipping classes and not completing his assignments, is that correct?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. I do apologize for all the trouble he's caused you."

"Speaking of him, where did he go?"

Iruka and Kakashi looked around. Naruto had slipped out of the classroom while they were having their interesting conversation and was now listening from outside the door.

"Should I go look for him?" Iruka asked.

"No, don't. I suppose we can talk about this without him," Kakashi replied.

Naruto sighed and took off, quietly, down the hall. He had to take several turns as the health room was very far from the entrance. When had had almost reached the entance he saw Sasuke and a girl. A very pretty girl at that. Naruto was quite jealous. '_Oh, yes. Why don't you just rub the fact that you can have the prettiest girls you want, in my face?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Sasuke was talking to Miyuki about when they were going to start the plan when he saw Naruto.

Miyuki saw Sasuke look at to his left so she followed his gaze to Naruto. She kind of glared at Naruto and smirked linking her arm with Sasuke's. "Sasuke-kun, I want to go to your place."

Sasuke looked at her in suprise before realizing her motive. "Why not, Miyuki-chan. It's been a while since I've had some fun." Sasuke glanced, hastily, out the corner of his eye at Naruto, noticing the horror that filled his face as he fled the seen.

**Part three of the ultimate revenge: complete**

* * *

><p><strong>AN~**

**Night: So 1,629 words this time.**

**Owl: She's in a slump.**

**Night: Am not... *sighs* I've just been surviving on Pepsi instead of coke...**

**Dreamer: *leaves room***

**Miyuki: There, there. Do you want to talk about it?**

**Night: No... **

**Sasuke: Why did you create that bitch?**

**Night: Didn't find a girl one that fit the part... didn't feel like looking.**

_***Please review***_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N~**

**I did my hair like Miyuki's! 3 It was fun, but my friend dared me to wear it like that to school the other day, but I got sick. Oh, I just mean style wise. Somebody won't let me dye my hair black...**

**I am being forced to watch Barbie. Someone kill me now! It hurts so much. My ears already hurt from someone in my class having a very high pitched whistle on their iPod. I could have sworn my ears were bleeding.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately no... It doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke scratched the back of his throbbing head, "Sorry."<p>

"You should be." Miyuki stormed out of the building, thoroughly pissed.

"I really don't understand her," Sasuke commented.

(You'll hate me, but...) Miyuki's POV

Miyuki sat back in an office chair. "So that's how it is..." She sighed and looked, thoughtfully, up at the ceiling. "I bet I can make that work."

She steathily placed everything back where she had found it, not leaving a trace that she had ever been there. Stealing one last glance at the place, she climbed out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Naruto wiped his bleary eyes as he sat sleepily on the couch. 'Why?' he asked his self, 'Why would Sasuke-teme even say that in front of people-in front of me? He saw he saw me. I know he did. I _saw_ him look at me. Our eyes met-even if it was but a split second.'

He hugged his knees and lowered his forehead. His eyes slipped closed and crystal tear drops fell. 'Why?'

The Next Day...

Naruto smiled and pranced about school as if nothing had happened. He told Kiba about his encounter first because he was in every of Naruto's classes.

"You're joking? Sasuke said that? Are you absolutely positive?" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto laughed, "No, yes, yes!"

"This Sasuke?"

"Yes!"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes!"

"You mean-?"

"Yes! Now shut up. Have we finally established that I meant the Sasuke Uchiha at _this_ school?" Naruto asked with much exasperation.

"Almost. You mean -?"

Naruto just sighed and walked off.

"Oi, Naruto! Wait for mehhhh!" Kiba yelled desperately.

"Nooooo!" Naruto yelled running to class. He wheeled around a corner and looked back before colliding-headfirst-with Sasuke. His eyes were closed at the moment so he no idea who he was speaking to as he said, "Oh, sorry, my bad. I really should have been-" his opened wide at the sight of Sasuke before they slid into a threatening glare. "It's you," he stated standing up and walking past him. "I hope you and your girlfriend had fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Super Short POV<strong>

"My girlfriend?" Sasuke asked quietly after Naruto was out of ear shot. His head fell forward. "Oh, my "girlfriend"." He silently cursed Miyuki.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto's POV<span>**

Naruto was walking to lunch when Kiba hurled himself into Naruto's back. "Wah! Hey, what the hell was that for?"

"You need to tell me what happened with you and Sasuke. When you realized you'd bumped into him you were so pissed. " Kiba got a devious llok in his eye as he raised an eye brow. "Maybe you were jealous of that girl Sasuke was with. Am I right?"

If Naruto had been drinking something, it would have just been spewed all over the world, but he hadn't so instead he just started coughing. "Why...the...hell...would...I...be...jealous?"

Kiba shrugged, "I was just kidding, but if you're so sensitive maybe he do like him." He ran off before Naruto had a chance to reply.

"Maybe you do like him," taunted a voice from behind.

"Shut the fuck up before I hit you," was all Naruto said before walking off, not even bothering to see a hurt Neji behind him.

"I was just kidding..."

Naruto had just told everyone at lunch about what had happened with Sasuke and his "girl friend" when Iruka pranced over.

"Because you ran off Kakashi-sensei and I had to set up another meeting. He's actually not that bad, but I see where you are coming from. He's kind of strange."

"Iruka! Not another one... Just cause I ran off isn't fair!"

"Well it was about you, so it kind of is."

Naruto couldn't respond to that, so the rest if his friends took the opportunity to laugh at him. Shino was the only unresponsive one. Naruto glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and was glad someone wasn't making fun of him. Little did he know that Shino's eyes were actually making fun of him under the glasses. Under the upper part of his jacket his mouth was smiling.

"Laugh now while you can, but one day I'll get you all!"

This just inspired more laughter as it erupted from his friends' mouthes. Now it was hard for even Shino to not laugh, but he didn't because he's Shino.

It was finally health time when Naruto had started making a bee-line for the roof when an angry Iruka grabed his collar and dragged him back the way he came.

"Iruka? What are you doing here?"

"This school has apparently labeled me as your legal guardian so Kakashi-sensei asked my teacher if I could make sure you got to health. Unfortunately for us both my teacher agreed so fast I wasn't even allowed in the classroom. There was even a note on the door that read: Iruka, make sure your kid gets to health.

Can you believe it even said "your kid"? That's insane. Some of the girls in my class were giving me weird looks, some disgusted, and some were just perverted. I'm pretty sure even this one guy was looking at me. It was just creepy." Iruka shivered.

"Who was it? The guy? That's just weird!"

'Says the guy who won't shut up about Sasuke,'

Iruka thought. "I'm not really sure. He always has his nose in a book, or is hiding under his hood, listening to his iPod. Nobody really talks to him except the teacher, but that's only to wake him up when he falls asleep. He's really creepy!"

Naruto face contorted in confusion. "But what's his name?"

"Name?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm not sure he has one."

"Dumb ass. Of course he has a name!" He whacked Iruka across the back of his head, sloppily.

"I was kidding. I know he _has_ a name, I just don't know what it is."

Naruto was quiet as he was dragged the rest of the way to class, but as soon as he reached the room Kakashi-sensei replaced Iruka and drug him into the classroom.

Defeated, Naruto sat up in his desk and watched as Kakashi-sensei go out of the classroom, once more, to thank Iruka and apologize to him at the same time.

"Iruka-chan! I'm really sorry, but this was the only way I could get him to class. Nobody else would."

Iruka slapped the back of his head. He looked extremely pissed. "How many times must I tell you to just call me Iruka?" He stalked down the hallway to his next class.

Later Naruto received a text message that read: You were right about that bastard. I don't know what I was thinking.

* * *

><p>Walking to his locker, Naruto could feel the stares burning into him from every direction. <em>'I haven't done anything, have I?' <em>His friends were crowded around his locker, thier faces a mixed of anger and fear. Kiba was the first to turn around.

"Na-Naruto, it's _his_ mark."

Naruto froze in fear. _'Not him. It can't be him. They told me he was dead.' _He pushed through his crowd of friends and gawked at the markings in front of him. "It's the-"

Sai placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Yes it is."

Naruto semi-glared at him out the corner of his eye. Sai's lack of emotion was kind of pissing him off.

"Oi, Naruto, we need to talk to somebody about this," Kiba said, replacing Sai.

Naruto shook his head, reluctantly, and looked at what lay before him. There was no mistaking the fact that it was akin to the tatoo on his stomach. "He's back." Naruto turned away and marched past Sasuke up to the roof, while everyone stared at him with a worried expression on their faces. Naruto probably wouldn't be down till someone came up there to get him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sasuke's POV<span>**

Sasuke watched Naruto leave and wished with every fiber of his being that he could follow him, but he knew that he would only succeed in getting pushed away and broken once more.

"That'll do for now don't you think?" A voice asked from behind.

"Miyuki, you didn't?"

"Of course I did. It'll take time, but he'll come to accept your existence. This plan is full proof."

"You bitch. You aren't making things better. If anything, I'd say he hates me even more now!"

"Come, now. Don't be like that. It gets worse before it gets better." She walked away, not giving Sasuke time to reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~**

**Night- I am soooo sorry it took so long! I've been really busy, and I got stuck halfway through. ^^;; I was going to make it longer too, but I'm still stuck. I figured you'd have my head if I didn't upload it soon. Gomen nasai. (I fail I spelling Japanese. T-T)**

**But Please review as crappy as it is. I am still only loved by one person. Thank you Aiko Tachibana . ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I have no idea where this is going. I'm feeling unloved for my suckish work.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Sasuke's POV**

_ Sasuke pressed Naruto against a locker. He crashed his lips into the blonde's under him. Naruto's eyes widened before they pinched shut and his hands wound into Sasuke's hair. _

_ "Sasuke, not here. We can't."_

_ Sasuke looked him strange. "Why can't we? Nobody's going to see us."_

_ Now it was Naruto's turn to look at Sasuke strange. "But we are in the middle of the hallway."_

_ "Oh," Sasuke said finally realizing where they were. He dragged Naruto into the nearest closet and kissed his nose. "Better?"_

_ Naruto rolled his eyes and kissed him. "You're hopeless." _

_ Sasuke smirked and started removing Naruto's shirt as Naruto started working on Sasuke's belt. He grunted with effort as Sasuke's belt finally came undone and he tried to unbutton his pants. Naruto's shirt fell to the ground._

"Gahhh!" Sasuke shouted as he felt water splashed all over his face.

He looked up to see his brother smiling at him. "The same one I presume?" Itachi asked. He received a glare from Sasuke before continuing. "Hey at least I woke you up this time."

Sasuke grumbled before hitting his older brother. "And you couldn't have found a better way to do it?"

Itachi laughed. "I _could_ have, but it wouldn't have been as fun that way," he whined. "Anyway hurry up and get dressed already so I can get you to school!"

Sasuke groaned and got up. He walked silently to the bathroom and fixed his hair, before brushing his teeth and putting on his uniform. He frowned slightly, not looking forward to today. After the stunt Miyuki had just pulled, he didn't think he could even face Naruto because it was kind of technically his fault. He wouldn't say that he'd "hired" Miyuki per say, but he had agreed to let her _help_ him, though at current it seemed like she was doing quite the opposite.

He sighed and walked out of the bathroom before grabbing his bag and walking out the door. After realizing something very important that he'd left behind, he turned around and yelled, "Aniki, get out here now!"

Itachi opened the door with no expression on his face before closing it behind him and locking it. He climbed into the car and shut the door waiting for Sasuke to get in.

Sasuke jumped into the car no less than five seconds later, and glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Itachi started fake sobbing as he wrapped his arms around him.

"How could you forget your own brother like that? You won't tell me anything anymore, and now you forget me!"

Sasuke frantically scrambled for a way out of his brother's hold with no avail. "Let go! Let go of me! Now!" He sighed before screaming, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME NOW!" and hitting him hard on his head.

Itachi let go immediately and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes laced with real tears. "And now you hit your own brother! You're just too cruel!"

Sasuke grumbled and sat back in his seat, instructing Itachi to drive before he gets hit again.

At the school Sasuke was greated by his normal blockade of fangirls. Today, however, there seemed to be more than usual. As he pushed through the wall of screaming girls crying out their undying love for him, a girl flung her herself upon him. "Hey!" he shouted as her arms came around his neck and a head sat itself on his shoulder.

"Oh, shut it! It's better they don't know you're gay until you get Naruto," a voice whispered.

_'Oh, it's Miyuki,'_ he thought, sullenly. "That still doesn't explain why you're flinging yourself all over me," he retorted.

"It does. If they don't _ever_ see you with a girl, people will get curious. They might even put a guy up to finding out your...sexual orientation. They might put Naruto up to it. Second, it makes little Naru over there jealous." She glanced at Naruto and made it a point to glare and stick out her tongue.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura," he said cooly, " What do you want?"

Miyuki wrapped her arm around his protectively, and looked at her up and down. She glared, slightly, but seemed to rethink it, not seeing her as much of a threat.

"Who's she?" Sakura asked, slightly offended that she wasn't seen as a threat, but even more so offended that Sasuke had chosen that girl instead of him.

"Miyuki," Miyuki spat out before he could reply. "And who would you be, bitch?"

Sakura looked taken aback that anyone would dare talk to her like that. "Sakura Haruno. You never you told me your last name. Let me guess... Miyuki Whore?"

Miyuki's left eye twitched slightly at the insult, but still managed a quick retort. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can't believe I called you a bitch! My mistake, but with the pink hair I thought you'd be a girl. I can't believe I missed the fact that you were a boy with such a big forehead. How could I have missed such an _obvious_ feature?"

Sakura glared at her, but couldn't manage a reply as she wheeled around and took off back to her group of friends.

Sasuke looked at her in amazement. "If I wasn't gay, you'd be the perfect girlfriend. After you get me and Naruto together, I'll be sure to help find you guy."

Miyuki shook her head and pulled Sasuke along behind her as they entered the school.

Throughout first period, Sasuke saw nothing of Naruto. He expected the his golden hair and laughing eyes to appear almost instantly, talking to Kiba or the likes. It was driving Sasuke insane to not even be able to see a glare sent in his direction. He heard the teacher call his name, but it seemed so...distant. It could be heard, yet there was something that seemed to keep it from really reaching him. All he could manage was to stare blankly in the direction he thought the voice was coming from. He saw the person, but it was blurry. He felt...sick. He felt himself falling. Sideways, forwars, backwards, he really couldn't tell.

"Sasuke!"he heard a voice scream. He thought it possible that it was Sakura, but he could care less who it was, unless it was Naruto.

Sasuke woke up in an unfamilier place. He turned his head to see Miyuki staring at him. "Where am I, and why am I here?"

Miyuki blinked a few times before replying. "You're in the nurse's office because you fainted in class. You have a slight fever, but the cause was most likely lack of sleep. Itachi been making you study too much?"

"Miyuki, why is your hair blonde and how do you know my brother?"

"Oh, this? The school nurse is my sister. I brought you here. The reason you've never seen me at school is because I wear a different wig at school. I can't tell you the color because you'll know me. Also, I change my appearence a bit. That way nobody will notice me.

Itachi helped me with something once when I was little." Miyuki giggled at the memory, but said nothing more.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but left it alone. "So can I go?"

"Itachi said that he'd be here in twenty minutes, ten minutes ago. Maybe you can go up on the roof and talk to Naruto. Can I have your number?"

"Why do you want that?"

"To tell you when Itachi is here."

"Fine," Sasuke siad writing it down on a piece of paper and handing it to her.

Sasuke slipped away from the nurse's office and went up to the roof. He opened the door just a little, so he could peek out and make sure Naruto was there. Sure enough there was a blonde looking over the edge of the building. Tears were falling, fast. He began to look as is he was about to step off the edge.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out in desperation.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, and stepped away from the edge. "What do you want? Come to push me I suppose. Didn't want me to end my own life. Want to end it for me? Well be my guest. As long as I'm dead it's fine with me.

**Night: Sorry it's short, but I thought this would make a good ending for a chapter.**

**Owl: You also were pissed and didn't want to be the only pissed one. **

**Night: Shhhhhh, they don't know that.**

**Day: Anyway I have an annoucement to make.**

**Dreamer: Reguarding my new tumblr.**

**Night: On it you will be find posts reguarding **

**Owl: Information on when new chapters will come out**

**Day: As well as new drawing on my deviantArt, and new videos on both of my youtube accounts.**

**Dreamer: It will also have info on new fanfics and details reguarding what is going on in my head.**

**Night: The URL is**

**Owl: .com**

**Day: That is only because someone stole NightOwl-DayDreamer.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the short and weird chapter. Um, They remain in the school the entire time. R&R **

**Disclaimer- Nope, and I'm crying on the inside.**

* * *

><p>~Naruto's POV~<p>

Naruto's feet hovered dangerously close too the edge. He closed his eyes as he was about to jump. Suddenly he felt Sasuke grab onto the back of his shirt and drag him away from the edge. His eyes were filled with fury, but at the same time they were laced with fear.

"Why?" he asked, "Why would you try and take your own life?"

Tears brimmed Naruto's eyes as he broke away from Sasuke and ran through the doorway and down the steps. _'Sasuke hates me, so why would he stop me?' _

Naruto was halfway down the steps when he heard Sasuke coming down after him. He turned around and tripped.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he lunged for Naruto. He grabbed onto his arm and pulled him forward. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and flipped him around to where Naruto landed on top of Sasuke. Naruto immediately jumped off of him, apologized, and ran away once more.

~Sasuke's POV~

Sasuke sat against the stairs and lowered his head. _'Well that went well,'_ he thought sullenly as he leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. His gaze glazed over with thought as he wondered what Miyuki was going to do next.

~Naruto's POV~

Naruto had just reached his locker when he noticed a red note attached to it. On the cover was the tetragram seal. His eyes widened in fear as he opened it. It read:

Passion so fierce

And fire so blue

Don't look now

I'm coming for you

Naruto felt the note drop from his hands and the world spin around him as he walked off in some random direction.

~Miyuki's POV~

Miyuki peered around the corner to look for Sasuke. Itachi was in the parking lot, and she knew that he was not one for waiting. She was moving her hands up to her mouth as if to call for him when she saw Naruto running up to his locker. She inched backwards so she would not be caught, but she had to know what he was up to.

_'Come on, Naru-chan. What's up?' _

Naruto slowly pulled up a red note attached to his locker. Miyuki looked at it, noting the similarity of the seal on it to the seal she left on his locker before. "But I didn't..." she began in a whisper, "... Didn't put that there." She backed away slowly before breaking into a run back to the nurses office, only to be cut off by Itachi not even half way there.

"Woah. Calm down there, what's wrong?" He asked in a worried voice.

She smiled inside, but remained paranoid on the outside. She grabbed his wrist and ran back to Naruto's locker, slowing down as she neared it. Putting a finger up to her mouth she made a small, "shhh," noise.

He nodded in compliance and they reached Naruto's locker just in time to see him walk off in some random direction. She followed him, Itachi in tow.

"What's the big deal?" he asked suddenly.

Miyuki glared at him before turning back around.

~Itachi's POV~

Itachi stared at the strange girl in front of him. She seemed slightly familer, but he couldn't quite place where he'd seen her before. He quietly contemplated asking her, but he quickly pushed that idea away.

She'd been dragging him down the halls after some boy that he thoughts name was Naruto. He could have sworn that he'd heard Sasuke talk about him before, but he couldn't be sure.

He glared at the back of the girls head. She hadn't told him her name, nor what they were doing and why they were doing it. All he was here for was to pick up Sasuke and that obviously wasn't working that well.

He ground his teeth. Damn. After being told to come get his brother in the middle of his favorite college course, this was not what he had expected to do. He'd told Obito-sensei that he'd help him after class, and that definately wasn't going to happen at the rate things were going.

The girl in front of him still clung to his wrist and kept her eyes glued to Naruto. Was she some crazy stalker girl just using him to abduct him? He shook his head trying to clear that crazy thought from his head, but if push came to shove he would be out of there as fast as lightening.

He shifted, uncomfortable. He just couldn't believe that he was still here. Usually he would have just brushed her off and gone to look for Sasuke, but she had just looked so desperate.

He exhaled heavily in dismay. He was wasting precious time. He'd spent the last ten minutes helping some random chick,who was possibly a stalker, stalk (well if that didn't prove it he didn't know what would) Naruto. A small groan escaped his mouth and he looked at the back of her head. _'Why me?'_ he thought as heard a barely noticeable scream come from somewhere.

He snapped his head up and looked around intently for the source form which the noise had come from. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a red headed man put his hand over Naruto's mouth. That man... he knew him. "Kyuubi," he whispered.

Kyuubi was the the current leader of the Akatsuki, a local gang that had thought to have been bisbanded, but a couple people knew that a tyrant had just shown up and overrun it. After that, Kyuubi had decided to lay low for a bit so that nothing was suspected. He also had cut any loose ends that knew about what had occured. Itachi was the exception. He had faked his death right before the.. disturbance in the organization, and spied on them for Tsunade-sama, instead. She had asked to know if they had been taking in any of Konoha High's students. Relunctantly, Itachi had returned to the base in secret, hiding in every nook and crany he knew that he would not be caught in. He knew this was dangerous, but he had discovered instead the tyranny that had insued. After that, they suddenly began taking in more and more people, but most seemed to have come with him. Kyuubi, was only his code name; his real name was Kurama. Kyuubi meaning "nine tails", his higher ups were "eight tails," down to "one tail". This was supposedly a ranking to their lethalness. Nine meaning the most lethal and one the least, but, in all actuality, they were all pretty close to the same. Hachibi's real name was Gyuuki, Shichibi's Choumei, Rokubi's Saiken, Gobi's Kokuou, Yonbi's Son Gokuu, Sanbii's Isobuu, Nibi's Matatabi, and finally Ichibi's Shukaku.

Suddenly he felt the girl back into him. She was shaking something fierce, and mumbling something about how it wasn't her fault.

He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, but worried she hurt him in some way.

She kept her eyes trained on the sight before her, her face paling even more by the second. Her eyes were widened in horror as Naruto was dragged away out the door and shoved into a black car. After standing there, in shock, for a few seconds, she finally got up the nerve to go look out the door and watch the car drive off north east.

Itachi watched her turn around and stare at him. Her eyes filled with tears, and for a brief moment he could sworn that he had had a flash back from several, several years ago, but just like that, it was gone.

She crashed to the ground, finally letting go of his wrist.

For a moment he just stared at her. He couldn't think of what to do. He didn't know anything about this girl. But, throwing causion to the wind, he sat down on the ground in front of her, and removed her hands from her face, and brushed back her hair, tucking it behind her ear. This caused her to look up at him with dazzling blue eyes that glistened more with the tears that filled them.

"It'll be okay," he whispered in a soothing voice. "We'll get him back. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know that you prabably weren't looking for so much from Itachi and Miyuki. Please don't hate me. I might possibly make there be rape in the chapter but I'm really scared. I know they'll have sex eventually, since I made this 'M' rated... I did make this 'M' rated didn't I? I DON'T WANNA! I'LL SUCK AND YOU'LL HATE ME! Sorry... this would be my first attempt and I have noooo idea what I'm doing... as much as I've read. T^T Maybe not rape. Rape seems to much for my first. Maybe just attempted rape. OMG. My buddy's gonna hate me! Don't hate me! You know who you are! 3 PLZZZZ don't hate me... . I told you I didn't write stuff like this, but *cough cough* I meant it. I **_**didn't**_** write stuff where they went this far, but I want to try it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So, um, this chapter is slightly different from the rest...**

**FIRST OFF- There is my first attempt at smutty goodness, but I couldn't get the balls to finish it, which is okay because I'm a chick, so what the hell would I need them for? HAHA**

**SECOND OFF- This really isn't in anyone's point of view, so yeah.**

**THIRD OFF- I finally added some fucking KakaIru! How lovely! 3 **

**Disclaimer: You'd get more of this if I owned it! ^^**

**R&R**

...

Kyuubi looked down at Naruto and placed a hand under his chin. Slowly lifting up his head a smirk was placed on Kyuubi's face. "I told you that I was coming. Why did you try and run from me? Don't you remember the fun we used to have?" He took a switch blade out from his pocket. He flicked out the knife (A/N I hope that's accurate. I've never seen one...) and traced the lines on Naruto's face. His eyes followed the tip of the blade with a strange curiousity."Maybe I should give you another mark. People need to know who you belong to." His caring voice was contridicted but his fang like teeth and the malice hidden deep in his eyes.

Naruto looked deep into his eyes, only a note a defiance left. Naruto's hope was fading fast. As he felt the tip of the dagger slightly pierce the soft skin under his chin, he tried once more to free himself from the rope that was tied around his wrists and bound him to a bed.

He was unable to shout out because he was gagged. The feel of the cloth in his mouth felt horrible, and it tasted like dirt and blood.

Tears were just brimming his eyes. He couldn't stand to be in the exact same position he'd been in a few years ago.

"Don't you love your big brother? Huh?" Kyuubi asked as he leaned forward to bite down on his neck just hard enough to hurt, but not draw blood.

Naruto moaned in pain, but Kyuubi only took it as an okay to his dagger he positioned it at Naruto's throat.

"I love your sweet little moans, so I might take out your gag if you promise not to scream." He placed a hand on the side of Naruto's now tear-streaked voice. "Matatabi is right outside... if you scream, she'll come. We don't want her to ruin our fun do we. You know she doesn't like it when we get rough, even if you do."

Naruto was sobbing, but all he could do was agree because if he didn't things would be much worst.

Satisfied, he removed the gag and Naruto looked away.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun. We can't have that. Let me see your pretty face," Kyuubi said in a false soothing tone. He slowly moved Naruto head back to facing toward him. "There we go."

Naruto finally got the nerve to ask, "How's Choumei?" Choumei was his favorite sister. She may be the oldest, but due to Kyuubi... well Karama's and Gyuuki's insanity, they were slightly more powerful. She cared for him and never would let this happen, if she knew or had known about it.

"Choumei. I believe she's out right now, but she'll be very happy to know of her brother's return to the family. She's like our mom, you know? She baby's the newbies just enough to where they don't completely rely on her, but she also can be a real demon. If she only knew about our relationship. I'm sure she'd be happy that we love each other."

Even if he was currently going through Hell, that almost made him laugh. He did not love him. Naruto knew this, and Naruto did not love him. If Kyuubi did love Naruto, then this was one crappy way of showing it.

"Well, I guess we best get going. Choumei would not like to catch us going this far."

He slowly crawled closer to Naruto on the bed and layed the dagger down behind, trusting that he wouldn't make a noise. He used that hand to unbutton Naruto's shirt. Growling from his lack of patience he ripped off his shirt, the sound of the buttons popping off causing an evil smirk to spread across his face. He leaned even closer to Naruto and bit down lightly on one of Naruto's hard nubs.

"Look at that! You're already turned on. Look how much you're body missed me. It responds to just the slightest touch," Kyuubi said tracing the lines on Naruto's stomache.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and supressed a moan. He was weak there and Kyuubi knew. He knew every inch of Naruto's body, and every weak point. He knew just what to do to Naruto to drive him over the edge.

He removed his own shirt and then pulled off his jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. He got on his knees and forced Naruto's head down. Commanding Naruto to remove his boxers ,as best as he could, with his mouth.

He sighed as his erection met the cool air and he stared down at Naruto, ready to force him down if he didn't do it willingly.

Naruto knew this and he didn't want that shoved in his mouth. Slowly he lowered his head closer to it. He looked pleadingly up at Kyuubi for just a second before he licked the tip. It was a bitter and awful taste that he had hoped to never experience again, and the sweaty taste of it nearly caused him to vomit.

Trying his hardest to fight his taste buds, Naruto began licking the shaft delicately, but with a low growl from Kyuubi he began to do it rougher. He flicked his tongue lightly across the tip a couple of times before taking as much as possible in his mouth, fighting the erge to cringe in disgust.

He began slowly moving up and down when Kyuubi gripped his hair and roughly forced Naruto to pick up speed, therefore forcing more into Naruto's mouth. He felt it beating against the back of his throat as Kyuubi began thrusting.

Naruto felt his head being forced down once more as Kyuubi climaxed in his mouth coercing Naruto to swallow every last drop of his semen. It was even more bitter than the taste of his dick.

Letting go of his hair, Naruto fell back and spluttered. Small drops of Kyuubi's seed flew from his mouth.

_O.o Meanwhile elsewhere because I traumatized myself writing that and was unable to get myself to continue, fearing for my sanity..._

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell do want? You can't just pull me out of class whenever you have a free period and wanna see me! Why the hell do you want to see anyway?" Iruka exclaimed.

Kakashi shook his head. "As entertaining as you are at the moment, I did not bring you here just to see your face, so don't flatter yourself."

Iruka blushed slightly and sat down in the seat in front of Kakashi. "So why am I here?" he asked.

"Naruto has been missing all day apparently, and since the school considers him your guardian, I was wondering if you knew where he was," Kakashi said, sighing.

Iruka gave him a strange look. "But I brought him to school myself... are you positive that he isn't here?"

"He never checked in with his first period teacher."

Just then Tsunade whipped open the door and she looked quite rattled. "Kakashi! I just got word from Itachi. Kyuubi has taken Naruto! Right from under our very noses, too. He was in school and we heard from another student, who wishes not to be named, that he tried to jump off the roof this very morning, and he would have if that very same studnt hadn't stoppd him." For the first time Tsunade seemed to notice Iruka, who looked somewhere in between shocked and horrified.

"He tried to commit suicide?" he muttered under his breathe before choking it out louder, "H tr-tried to commit s-suicide? And who the fuck is Kyuubi? And where is Naruto now?"

Tsunade backed out the door and shut it slowly, leaving Kakashi to explain everything.

Iruka turned to Kakashi, his face flushed with anger. "Explain."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Well... as you know Itachi was a former student. He joined the Akatsuki when he was in middle school, near when it was first formed, but faked his death years later due to a hostile take over. This was one of his years in high school, I believe, but unfortunately I do not remember which.

"Anyway he immediately informed the previous principal, Sarutobi-sensei, of who had taken it over. That person just happened to be Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother, along with all of his siblings. Naruto was too small at the time to participate, so he was left alone. The Sarutobi-sensei was the one who paid was Naruto's living expenses until he met his maker a few years back.

"Tsunade was informed of what had occured by Itachi, who had fallen of the grid after informing Sarutobi. Tsunade was distraught that Minato-sensei's sons and daughters-"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on there for second. Minato's sons and daughters? Meaning that Naruto is the fourth's son?" Iruka exclaimed.

Kakashi cursed at letting something slip, but at least his wasn't as bad as Tsunade's. "Yes, now Tsunade was distraught that they would do something such as that, so she asked Itachi to spy, and see if they were gathering recruits from our school. What he discovered was even more horrifying. Naruto was around twelve or thirteen at the time, I do believe, and he had not attended school in the pass week, but he would call everyday and say that he was just sick and would be back soon."

Iruka nodded at the memory, remembering that on the second week Naruto had been admitted to the hospital. Naruto had never told him anything, so he just expected that he had just been extremely sick.

Kakashi sighed, and reluctantly continued, "What Itachi saw was Naruto tied to a bed being raped by Kyuubi. Can you believe that someone's own brother would do that? It is ridiculous!"

Iruka stared at him in shock for a few moment before finally being able to produce words. "What the heel did he do to help him, and are you trying to tell me that probably the exact thing is happening now?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "Itachi did everything to help him, and he got him out. How is the one thing we don't know, though, and, no, I am not saying that, that is what is currently happening to Naruto."

Iruka sprang out of his chair. "We've got to help him! We can't just leave him to be raped repeatedly!"

Kakashi simply said, "Itachi is helping us once again."

"I don't care! My poor Naruto has been warped into a gay peron! This is horrible!"

Kakashi's face immediately soured. "Are you saying that being gay is a bad thing?"

Iruka noticed the change in his mood, but obviously was not smart enough to stop, "I'm not saying that exactly, but I just want my Naruto to have the best life he can. Meet a _girl, _get _married, _and have _kids_."

Kakashi stood up abruptly and removed his mask, a sadistic gleam appearant in his eyes.

Iruka scrambled backwards in fear, knocking over chairs and desks, here and there. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smirked at his prey and bent forward to grab his shirt, raising him off the ground by at least an inch. He placed his hand on Iruka's cheek and brought his face up to his. Iruka could feel Kakashi's breath on his lips and, quite frankly, he was scared. There was no doubt that Kakashi was sexy, but he most certainly did _not_ like Kakashi in anyway what-so-ever. All he ever did was piss him off. But when their lips finally touched and he let out a small gasp, granting Kakashi access, whether willing or unwilling, none of that really seemed to matter. His tongue was caressing his own and and was ghosting over the insides of his mouth.

Finally Iruka just seemed to melt into the kiss and he pressed into Kakashi, a hand clutching the clothes on his chest, as he was lightly placed on to his tiptoes. Kakashi grinned into the kiss, and Iruka let out a small moan.

When they finally broke away, on the brink of suffacation, Kakashi rested his forehead on Iruka's. "For someone who seemed homophobic, you sure didn't mind kissing me."

...

**A/N~**

**I have a poll on my page for my next fanfic, well, more like my next boredom drabble because I don't think this will ever end! T^T **

**Also I have a drabble of SasuNaru up that will be a two shot. Well I hope it's up. I uploaded it just before this chapter so... it might take a bit.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Night: Well guys, it's been a long run, hasn't it? I'm proud to say that I'm going to finish this thing. Took me long enough, huh? It's a lot different from what I intended it to be. It was gonna be some funny stupid little fic. Now it's turned into this. Weird, right? It's time for a rescue, but we they reunite here or will there be a dramatic turn in events or will I just stall? I'm going to change the genre because it's not very humorous anymore. Hope ya'll still like it though. Read and review. Please…**

**Owl: Night's still down.**

**Day: She's been this way this she discovered that she's clinically depressed. **

**Dreamer: It's affecting her productivity.**

**Day: Maybe more reviews will help her?**

**Owl: It's worth a try!**

**OwO Nyaa~ OwO**

Sasuke fidgeted in his seat. "Itachi, where are we going?"

He didn't reply.

"Okay…" He turned around and looked in the backseat. "Miyuki? Any ideas?"

She just sat there mumbling and trembling.

"Alrighty then. Thanks guys. You've been a big help. Really. You have. I mean it! You deserve a pat on the back. Go ahead! You know what?" He slammed his hand down on the back of Itachi's seat which in hindsight might not have been a very good idea because it caused him to swerve a bit, almost hitting a bicyclist. "I'm gonna give you one! So don't worry about doing it yourself." After that, he continued rambling through the tense atmosphere until the car came to a halt.

Itachi looked at Sasuke very intensely for a moment. "Now would you please just shut up! Miyuki please watch this idiot. I'm not risking getting either of you hurt."

Miyuki nodded and Sasuke glared at his brother. "First tell me where we are and what's going on!" He grabbed his wrist. "What's happening to Naruto? I was there when you spoke to Tsunade. I know something is wrong but I don't know what. Please. I just want to know."

Itachi was shocked. His brother had never shone compassion for anyone like this. A wicked smile fell upon his face. "Oh… I get it now! You wouldn't tell who the girl in your dreams was because it was a boy and not just any boy, but the poor little damsel in distress himself, Na-ru-to-kun!"

Sasuke felt his face begin to heat up, but he didn't deny it. He thought that if he didn't, his brother might explain what the hell was going on. However he was strongly mistaken. That only made Itachi want to protect his brother even more.

"I can't tell you. Trust me. It's better that way. What I'm about to do is dangerous. I need you to stay here. If I tell you what's going on, I know that you'll want to come with me. We both know that Naruto is going to need a friend like you when he gets out of this."

"Out of what?"

"That's not important. Yu-chan?"

"Did you just call me Yu-chan?" She looked at him expectantly.

He looked at her. There was hope in her eyes. "Um… yeah. Sorry about that. I don't know where that came from. You'll watch him right?"

The hope was gone and tears threatened to erupt from her eyes. "Just don't do it again… But yeah. I'll watch him." She grinned cheekily.

"I don't need watching!" Sasuke exclaimed trying to break the tense atmosphere. It worked. They both snapped their attention to him. "Now, Itachi-bastard, please go get him. Miyuki will… keep me company while you rescue the "damsel in distress"."

Itachi nodded and got out of the car, locking it before he closed his door. He walked down the street with his hands on his pockets. The place he was going was quite a few blocks away. Parking too close would have been suicide. His car was recognizable to the elders of the Akatsuki gang. The moment it was seen by the guards, they would have all been dead, or worse.

The Akatsuki was known for being one of the most brutal gangs out there. Torture was, in most cases, unavoidable. The leader was an extreme sadist, so things would sometimes become a bit… sexual.

Itachi shook his head to clear such thoughts from his mind. He had to focus. If he didn't save Naruto… no. It's too late already. That bastard acts fast. It hasn't even been a day though, so maybe it won't be as bad as it was last time. Last time…Naruto had become addicted to sex. For weeks after that he would go out on the streets and sell himself. He saw no other meaning to life. Luckily, a friend of his found him and managed to snap him out of it. But it wasn't until recently that he fully recovered from everything. Now this was threatening to take his knew start away from him. Itachi couldn't let that happen; especially not after Sasuke had started to take an interest in him. Sasuke hadn't been the same since their parents mysteriously disappeared a few years back. They needed each other. They just didn't know it yet.

He sighed and stopped walking. There it was. The Akatsuki hotel. How bold to name it after themselves. It always was about the game for him. The thrill of the possibility of getting caught. He was a very sick man. If he could even be referred to as such. There were a few things even more strange things about him however. He was only 19, a genius, and strikingly handsome. If he weren't A TOTAL NUTCASE, he'd be quite the catch.

He stared at the back of the hotel. "Now what…"

**TwT Nyaa~ TwT **

Sasuke stared at Miyuki. "I'm going."

"Don't be stupid," came her lightning fast reply.

"But-"

"No buts."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Then will you tell me how you know my brother?"

She pursed her lips and let out a clicked her tongue. "I don't know…"

"It's that or I'm going."

"You wouldn't dare. A. You'd just get yourself killed. And B. I'd stop you and you know it."

All Sasuke could do was mumble in reply. She was pretty tough. He didn't doubt that she could do some serious damage. "Will you tell me anyway?"

She sat there for a moment. "It wouldn't do any good. He obviously doesn't remember me."

"I'm curious though…" Sasuke whined.

She sighed. "I can't tell you. Not now. I'll tell you later though, but only if you stick around and don't leave the car."

He narrowed his eyes. "That's extortion."

"Not quite… but it worked, didn't it?" She laughed just a little.

"Yeah…" He replied slowly. He didn't really like it, but he really wanted to know.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I can hear you so don't try anything."

He huffed as he crawled into the back seat with her. "You are a bitch."

"Why thank you my dear bastard." She chuckled a bit. _'__How I know him…huh. Well let's see…' _

_**OwO Nyaa~ OwO Flashback OwO Nyaa~ OwO**_

"Yu-kun, Yu-kun!"

"I'm not a boy! Stop using "kun"!" She grumpily spun around and narrowed her big blue eyes.

"But you are a boy! No boobs and your hair looks like a boys too!" A blonde haired boy said proudly.

She growled. "And you're supposed to be a boy? What about your hair? Doesn't it look like a girl's?"

He grabbed her by her shirt's collar and pulled her face up to rest right in front of his. "Well why don't just take a look to make sure?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Wha-what?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I think you heard me." He took his other hand and fumbled with the button on her pants.

She was frozen with fear. She had no idea what to do. "Please…" She choked out. For an eight year old, he was taking things a bit far. His friends only stood there chanting "Yu-kun! Yu-kun!"

She kicked her legs feebly. "Someone… help…"

He laughed hysterically as he finally got the button undone. "No one is gonna help you."

"What an idiot," someone spoke up.

"Right? Doesn't he know that prince charming always comes to save the damsel in distress?"

"Ne, Ku-kun, what do you think we should do to this guy?"

"I don't know, Ita-kun, maybe we should give him a chance first. It's always more fun when they run." He let out a laugh, but not just any laugh. Something just wasn't right about it. It was terrifying.

The blonde boy let her go, causing her to hit the ground with a soft, "Umph!"

"Kyuubi…" he said breathlessly, "And the Raven."

The Raven narrowed his eyes. "That sounded like I was an afterthought." He walked up behind the boy and whispered in his ear. "I don't think I like that very much."

"I'm sorry," the boy said, fear causing his voice to tremble, ever so slightly.

"I don't think you are," Kyuubi said, "because if you were, you would be on your knees begging for forgiveness."

The boy slowly turned around and got down on his knees. "Please forgive me." He bowed his head to hide the tears.

Kyuubi slammed his foot into the poor boy's back with a smile on his face. "Lower."

The boy got lower on the ground. "Please forgive me!" He could no longer hide the sobs in his voice.

"Stop!" The girl shouted. Even if he made her life hell, she didn't want this to happen to him. It's too much.

The Raven and Kyuubi turned to her in surprise. "Fine…" they said in unison.

"But first he should apologize to you. They all should, but unfortunately the rest took off running as soon as they heard our names." The Raven shrugged and looked at the boy expectantly as Kyuubi removed his foot from his back.

The boy stood up and faced her. He took a bow and said, "I'm very sorry." His voice was no longer shaking as much.

She smiled when, inside, she felt like punching him. "It's okay."

"Alright! Off with you now!" Kyuubi exclaimed, slapping him a bit too hard across his still-sore back.

The boy complied leaving them alone.

The girl was the first to speak. "Thank you." She was polite, maybe even a bit mature for her age.

Kyuubi bent down to her and smiled. "It's not a problem. We always help the pretty ladies."

Her face flushed slightly as the Raven slapped him across the back his head. "You're welcome." He looked away, a pale pink working its way across his face. "Your, uh, pants…"

She looked confused.

Kyuubi clarified. "We can see your panties!" He giggled.

Her face heated up pretty quickly. In no times at all it was a bright red. She quickly buttoned and zipped them back up and slapped Kyuubi.

"Ita-kun! She hit me? What did I do wrong?" he whined, all too aware of his crime.

Ita-kun squatted before her and pet her head lightly. "Sorry about him. My name is Itachi. It's nice to meet you, Yu-chan."

Her eyes widened and she smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Hey don't forget about meeeeeee!" Kyuubi said.

Itachi laughed. "This is Kurama."

She smiled at him as well. "It's nice to meet you, Kurama-kun."

He blushed and mumbled, "It's nice to meet you too…"

_**OwO Nyaa~ OwO End Flashback OwO Nyaa~ OwO**_

_'__Of course things were different back then,' _she thought to herself, _'__Kurama-kun had lost it after his parents passed away, his mother in child birth and his father a week after when he was shot in a shooting at the school. I only know that because I ran into Itachi right after it happened a year later. He barely remembered me then, so why would he remember me now?' _She sighed. _'__Although I am a bit glad that he doesn't remember. It is slightly embarrassing.__'_

**OwO Nyaa~ OwO**

**Night: Probably wasn't worth a year-long wait, was it? Sorry about that. If anyone who's been with me from the beginning is still there, please leave a review, and tell me what you think about the direction I started taking this in. If Aiko Tachibana is still reading then thank you for your support. You were my first review, and one of my first followers. ^w^ 3 Next chapter you'll get a taste of what Naruto's been dealing with. I'm possibly going to draw a cover for this, unless someone else wants to? (Please? I'm lazy. I'm decent though… Urg) **

**Owl: The genre and summary have been changed so check it to make sure you're still interested. Sorry it got so weird.**

**Day: Oh! For another announcement!**

**Dreamer: I need to change my account name for reasons. I'm trying to keep my accounts for different websites separate. **

**Night: Therefore I would like some help. :3**

**Owl: Something to do with cats, kittens or kitties. (Put something to do with pussy and I'll hurt you) Just something with four parts like my current one. Thank you!**


End file.
